Project Xana
by Aemeon Kafele
Summary: When Jeremie is set on expanding the virtualization process to other things, X.A.N.A. contacts him to strike a deal. . .   This is way too short! X.A.N.A.xJeremie with a little YumixAelita and UlrichxOdd sprinkled in because they are my 2 other favorite couple.
1. The Chat Between New Friends

Code Lyoko: Project X.A.N.A

Mainly JeremiexX.A.N.A, OddxUlrich, and a little YumixAelita on the side cause I can. Don't like, don't even bother reading:P

Ch. 1: The Chat Between New Friends

'At Lunch'

Jeremie: Hey Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, how are you guys?

Odd: Look at that, Jeremie finally came out of his room, I was beginning to think you were glued to that chair in there. So what have you been working on Einstein? Aelita won't tell us and I wanna know now.

Aelita: Be nice Odd, Jeremie has been working really hard on his new project. Speaking of, how is it going? I'm excited to hear how far you've gotten with it so far.

Jeremie: Sorry Aelita, you'll have to wait just like the others, your lucky I even told you what I'm doing. But not to worry, I will tell you all this, I'm close to finishing it. I just have to test it and then i will have finished it. Then we can do it for real.

Everyone just stares at me, looking really desperate to know what I'm doing, giving me puppy eyes to make me give in.

Yumi: Please Jeremie! Were dying to know!

Ulrich: Don't keep us in the dark man, tell us.

Jeremie: Alright, fine, you all win, I'll tell you, just don't flip out when I tell you. But where going to have to go to the factory to do this, so let's go after lunch.

The group finishes their lunch as quickly as they can without upsetting their stomachs,(bacause they had the mystery meat that day), and we head out to the factory during our free period. We head into the Factory and up the elevator into the Holo-map room.

(AN: For the life of me I can't remember what they called that room, but don't really care, so this is it's name 'till I can find or remember it.)

As I sit in my supercomputer chair that I liked cause it turned like the one in my room, being bigger and more comfy, I quickly find that the others are looking very anxious to find out what I was doing. Unlike most Lyoko projects I make, this one took alot longer than any of my other ones and was very complicated and very ficky on when it wanted to work with me and let me make progress with a part I was on. I had been working ever since we vertualized Aelita and I had the idea to expand on it a little farther, like virtualizing other things such as computer programs and digital creations, and when I was about half-way done with the recreation of the devirtualizing process, i got a mysteryous AIM request.

*Flashback* (AN: Think of this as Jeremie telling this to the gang as well as thinking it to himself. If that made any sc )

You have one new friend request, from Xana.

Jeremie: Huh? Who is Xan..., wait, X.A.N.A.? But how is that possible?

I seem very reluctant to hit the accept the friend request, but curiosity got the best of me. I hit accept. Suddenly a message pops up on the screen.

X.A.N.A.: Hello Jeremie, I see that you've been working on the virtualization process, perhaps I may be of assistance.

Jeremie: Why would you help me with anything? You hate humans, espessialy me and my friends.

X.A.N.A.: Because I want to end this...

Jeremie: . . . what do you mean end this?

X.A.N.A.: I want to be free and see the world again without hating everything I see because of this stupid Franz Hopper who did this to me, who made my life an un-living hell, who sent me here to be an all hating computer to kill all the computer programs in the world! I was like you once, a human living in on earth, being superior to those around me with my intellect. I wanted to just run away from the world and was very alone. I had no friends, and was always stared at like some freak at a freak show. Even my own parents were afraid of me, and they even tried to pawn me off, but nobody wanted me.

And then I met him, Franz Hopper, the man who created Lyoko. He said he understood me and my problem, and offered me a strangly simple deal, he gives me my freedom from the world, and I help him run his experiment that he was working on. I took him up on his offer, and he walked me to his lab, and then it happened. He hit me over my head and dragged me to a scanner, threw me in, and virtualized me over the digital sea. I fell in, forever trapped in the supercomputer, and I slowly forgot who I was from the evil in this computer and his program, who he named after my middle name, Zana with a Z, but changed it to Xana with an X, and from that day forth, my phyche was locked away and this "X.A.N.A." was born, leaving me to rot in here, that is, until you showed up.

When you virtualized Aelita, I awoke inside the digital sea and escaped the evil AI, but not without hacking into it's files, and in turn, taking a file from him that holds some notes on the virtualization process and how to vary it, but thats all I could find on it, the rest is locked away with the most advanced firewall and security I've ever seen, but with your help, I know we can crack it, together. What do you say?

Jeremie: Well, I don't know . . . only if Aelita agrees with me. If she trusts you, then we have a deal. Aelita is the best desision maker of the group, so she should decide.

X.A.N.A.: Very well, come see me on lyoko with Aelita when you have made a desision. I'll be waiting Jeremie...

X.A.N.A.: ...my friend.

As the chat ended, I noticed something unusual about X.A.N.A. He was more human when talking, and had more fluidity to his responses and didn't respond or talk like an AI. He talked and acted more like...

... a friend.

-The End- 


	2. Code X Earth

Code Lyoko: Project X.A.N.A.

Ok so I have some things I want to talk about before I get started. Now there are some things bugging me about last chapter, even though it barely counts as one cause it was SO FRIGGEN SHORT, but whats bugging me is that in the last chapter, you know how when Jeremie has his last thoughts before it ended, and it said that he had more fludacity to his responses and talked like a human?

Well I was hoping to imply he was speaking instead of typing, cause he can control computers and junk, and was speaking to him through a speaker or something, but I read it over after I uploaded it and it didn't come across as speaking, more like typing than speaking, but just go with it, if anyone cares enough to read it and notice and wants me to change it, then I will, but otherwise it's fine.

Another thing is you know how X.A.N.A.'s monsters have his symbol, and when he takes control of Whats his face,(willium I think), and his eyes have the same symbol, does that mean he took control of those enemies before hand and made them do his bidding? Were they already there but not actively attacking them cause of Franz Hopper holding them back? And were they made like some kind of security for Lyoko before X.A.N.A. was made? And if so, were they designed to act like the wild-life,(mainly got that part from the Hornets, Krabs, and those manta-like things from sector 5), explaining why they appeared like that, just mutated by X.A.N.A., but then that makes me wonder where he got the Blocks and Kankralets from? I mean they could just be like the security thing I talked about earlier and were made by Franz Hopper, but then again, it could be from the time that Jeremie activated the Supercalculator and the supercomputer to the time they first went to lyoko that he made them in a hurry to stall them till he could take over the other creatures, but there I go again, over analizing things that probably don't mean anything. But if anyone has thoughts on the matter,  
>please PM me to talk further about it. But I digress, let's start the show!<p>

Chapter 2: Code X-Earth

Warning: This contains yaoi, some hinted yuri, and a lot of fluff at the near end. So if any of this bothers or discomforts you, please don't yell at or flame me, just skip past those parts, or better yet, don't read it altogether. But even so, try to be nice with the reviews, but you can flame me if you wish, it just proves your imature and have nothing better to do with your time than read things that bother you, but I will say no more on the matter. But if you don't mind or do like fanfiction like this, then happy reading to you!

Jeremie: So what do you think guys?

Ulrich: What, did you lose your brain einstine? X.A.N.A. is our enemy and tried to destroy us, and now you wanna get all buddy buddy with him? Yumi, talk some sense into him, he has obviously lost it.\

Jeremie: Hey! X.A.N.A. even gave me the antivirus to free Aelita from the virus, and it worked! She is now free of being on Lyoko for good, so if this is a trap, which I highly doubt, We can abort the mission and shut down the Supercalculator if anything fishy happens.

Odd: Yeah, I'm with Ulrich, how can we be sure this isn't another trap? We could be taking a huge risk and could let him out into the world. If he is as powerful as he is on Lyoko, then how much stornger could he be on earth? And without our weapons and powers were defenseless against a possible attack. What do you think Odd?

Yumi: Well I for one think that X.A.N.A. could be telling the truth, and if he is, then we gotta save him. Nobody should be stuck on Lyoko like Aelita was. What about you Aelita, X.A.N.A. said for you and Jeremie to go to Lyoko to deliver the decision, but he didn't say we couldn't come for backup, so I guess the choice is yours Aelita.

Jeremie: Yeah, your gonna have to make a decision for us, so what will it be Aelita?

Aelita: . . . We will go to Lyoko and bring him to Earth.

Jeremie & Yumi: All right! Let's go!

Odd: Aw man! Oh Well, win some, lose some.

Ulrich: If Aelita says so, then we better go with it, she knows best.

Jeremie: Ok so me, Aelita and Yumi will go and bring X.A.N.A. the good news, Odd and Ulrich, you will stay here and watch our backs.

Odd: Do we have to? I wanna see X.A.N.A. up close and personal!

Jeremie: Well you said that you didn't want this in the first place, so you don't get to go. But I also need you two to send us to Lyoko and program the Overboard, Overwing, and my Overscooter. Ulrich, you know what to do once we get to the scanners.

I opened the elevator and had us headed for the scanner room. Once we got there, Aelita got into the left one, Yumi on the right, so that left me with the middle one. As I walked over, I hesitated to go in. I had been to Lyoko before, but not as much as the others, and I wasn't the best on the team, but good enough to keep up with the others during a practice run. Incase Ulrich or Yumi wasn't up for a run to Lyoko, they would let me try my hand at fighting X.A.N.A.'s monsters, but what if I mess up?

Aelita: Jeremie, if your worried about going to Lyoko, you can just stay here, I don't think X.A.N.A. will mind.

Jeremie: No, I have to go, he wanted to talk with me and me alone, I can't back out now. I'll be fine. (I hope...)

Ulrich: Ok guys, your gonna go to the Ice sector, 25 degrees north is an unactivated tower that can you to the heart of sector 5.  
>There you need to find X.A.N.A., bring him back to the tower, and have me start up the this new Code of his and bring you all back here to see X.A.N.A. in the flesh, then we can beat that AI once and for all. Transfer Aelita, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Jeremie. Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Jeremie. Vertualization!<p>

We enter the ice sector on a long narrow road leading to the tower, but a lot farther away than I expected. I land on my ass, a reminder that I need to practice my landings later.

Jeremie: I still hate being virualized, I can't seem to fall on my feet.

Aelita: Don't worry Jeremie, you'll get the hang of it like I did.

Yumi: Yeah, what Aelita said, I bet the next time you come here you'll be able to land just fine.

I had to grin, the gang was always so understanding with me being a slow starter and all. As I pick myself up, I notice that the vehicals start to apear, Yumi's Overwing, Odd's Overboard, and my Overscooter. My Overscooter looked like the one in the sewers, but more hi-tech and full of buttons.

As I got on it, I looked at sub-weapon weapon, a book-like tomb filled with spells to attack and defend myself with, and could turn into data at will to increase my momentum. My main weapon, when my tomb is gone, it's like bow and arrow attack, but takes control of the monster I destroy, but it makes me more weak and slow, so I save that for the last 1 or 2 enemies. It can actually turn into different kinds of weapons depending where I am at, like in mountain sector, it's a pair of fans, but more hi-tech and can be redirected like Yumi's Telekenesis abilty, but with more control. In the forest it's a replica of Ulrich's sword, but I get two, and they can be put together to make a sword like William's, but again, is more hi-tech and can be thrown like a dart, but misses more often than not, which is a little sad cause it is pretty powerful and can destroy a monster in one hit. In the desert it's Odd's laser arrows, but the rebound off of enemies if there are other monsters near by. In Sector 5 it acts like Aelita's energy shots, but like the laser arrows, they rebound, and are the color green instead of pink. In this sector it stays as the bow. I can change them at will, but usually don't because of problems with the damage they do, making them weaker, and my power lets me communicate with the team through a com link, and can talk with wiht them even outside the sector i'm in.

(AN: Ok so this was a last minute addition to the story via a friend suggestion just to make this more difficult, so now I am going to try, and try being the key word here, and use each of the weapons at least one time before I get rid of Lyoko for good and make super awsome smut between Xana and Jeremie for the rest of the fic, which this site is in need of cause I love crack pairings that don't even work out in the world of fanfiction cause of certain situations like Xana being a program and not human, but I still would love to have him be real and not a program. But I digress, let's get back to the story! Oh and this is not an author's note, more like an author's paragraph. :P)  
>My costume still makes me look more stupid than Odd's costume, but I guess it could be worse. It looks like a robe made out of flashing data particles, making me look like I am made of data, which fits me, being the second smartest member of the group, next to Aelita of course. My legs are wrapped in what seems to be some kind of spiky sheilding that feels like silk, but can bounce enemy attacks like a sheild. I also have a single earing like Aelita, but the opposite ear and green and silver, and a pair of gloves that look like Aelita's but once again, look more like a piece of tech than gloves, and they pulse green and are linded silver.<p>

Ulrich: Ok guys, It looks like I put you farther away then expected, but no big deal, just run through and try to destroy any monsters that the AI has taken over and you'll be fine. And Jeremie, be careful, if you lose all you life points, I don't think X.A.N.A. will wanna strike a deal without you there. Good luck guys!

Commnication link Deactivated.

(AN: Warning to all UlrichxOdd haters and/or disaprovers! This is wear you skip ahead till I come back to the story. :P)

Ulrich: So what do you wanna do while we wait for them to come back?

Odd: Well we could mess with jeremie's files, play some cards, or, heh, make out on his chair.

Ulrich: I think I could make out with you on his chair to spite Jeremie for not letting us go and see X.A.N.A. Wanna just make out or do you wanna have a little more fun.

Odd blushes a little, gets a huge grin on his face, and leans into Ulrich for a soft tender kiss.

Odd: If you would be so kind my seme.

Ulrich goes over to the chair and sits down, and pats his lap, waiting for his Uke to suck on his growing erection. Odd then sits on his lap, grinding his ass into the bluge as he kisses the brunette and runs his hands through his hair and moaning into Ulrich's mouth.

Odd: Oh Ulrich, your so hard, I could just grind at it 'till you cum, oh but that leaves out the fun now doesn't it? Oh I bet you just wanna fuck me right now, don't yeah?

Urich: Hey, your pretty hard too, and your right, I could just fuck you now. Oh, I need your mouth, now!

Odd: Whats the magic phrase?

Ulrich: Odd, d-do I have t-too? Oh right t-there, g-grind me right t-there!

Odd: Ok, I think i've tourtured you enough. For today anyway.

Odd gets off of Ulrich's bulge, gets on his knees, rubs it a little and pulls down his seme's pants, revealing that the brunette had no underwear. He smerks at this, and then procedes to lick the head, then up and down the sides, and finally putting the whole 7-8 inches in his mouth.

Odd: Well someone's been a naughty little angel, does he deserve a good spanking? Tell me Cheshire darling!

(AN: If anyone gets this referance you are a freaking boss.)

He flicks his tounge across like a bullet and swirls the head in his mouth.

Ulrich: OH ODD! Yes! Suck me off!

Odd: You're still way to loud for sex in our rooms, but not to fear, i'll wear you down till your as quite as a mouse, no matter how many blowjobs it takes! But try to muffle your moans next time, I think even the gang heard you scream.

Ulrich: Sh-shut up!

Odd laughs as his brunette seme blushes at his last comment, but quickly goes back to work on lubeing up that rock hard cock so he could sit on it. He gave it a once over, then sits up and hands Ulrich, and takes off his pants and shirt, revealing 6-pack abs and a 8-9 inch erection, standing outward into the air, throbbing. He walks over and looks at Ulrich and the lube, who has put some on his fingers, and was rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. He gets on his seme and hovers over Ulrich's large pulsing cock as he slips a lubed digit into his uke's hole, streching him, and then another, and did a scissoring motion inside his ass.

Odd: Oh Ulrich, you know just how I like it. How could I ask for a better seme than you?

Ulrich: Just as I couldn't ask for a better uke than you. Ok, I think your ready now, let's see how well you take it in a sitting position.

He puts a final douse of lube on his erection, and slowly pushed his mate down onto his cock. He picks up his pace quickly and slams his lovers hips down at an angle.

Odd: Oh! Y-Yes right there, f-fuck me right in that spot!

He hit that angle several more times and did so with more force than before, and he felt close to his climax.

Odd: U-Ulrich! I t-think I'm gonna cum!

Ulrich: Me too. Your so tight, I c-can't hold it in any longer! I'm gonna c-cum!

There was a load moan that could be heard, and it came from Odd as he came onto Ulrich's shirt, feeling his seme's cum fill up his ass. They both lay in the chair, panting and trying to come down from their sex high.

Ulrich: I love you my little uke.

Odd: As I you mi amore.

They kiss each other a little, and then hear a noise coming from the elevator, and the elevator opened, revealing Yumi french kissing Aelita. Wait, Aelita and Yumi?

Yumi: Well, looks like Jeremie was right. I guess I own him ten bucks.

Ulrich: Uh, would you beleive this isn't what it looks like?

Yumi: No but we won't tell, if you don't.

Odd: Deal, but tell us why your here instead of on Lyoko?

Aelita: Well...

*Flashback*

(Jeremie's POV again)

Ulrich: ...Good luck guys.

Transmission ended.

We got on our rides and speed off to the tower. As me and the girls speed forward on the narrow path of ice, we noticed monsters such as as hornets, flying mantas, and Insekts following us but not attacking us, and was surrouding us, attacking the ones who were still under the AI's control, looking a little more shadowy then usual, an effect from being controlled by said AI. But they weren't as good at fighting as Xana's, probably because they didn't have a free mind to control them and give them some directive.

Jeremie: Look, the Schyphozoa is here!

Schyphozoa/Xana: Well did you think I would let you go it alone? Oh, your here, Yumi was it? I don't remember inviting you.

Yumi: Well, nice to see you too Xana.

Yumi then proceded to thrown her fans at an oncoming dark manta, destroying it, but not before leaving us a mine to blow up our vehicles.

Aelita: Well, looks like were going on foot from here.

We advanced further, attacking several dark hornets, and one of them hit me with a poison pool, causing me to lose 40 life points, but thankfully Aelita froze it with petrification, causing it to fall into the digital sea.

Jeremie: Archer's Boon!

I drew back a green arrow out of energy, then ceased to draw it back and broke it in half in my hand causing it to turn into a pale green mist running over me, giving me half of what Life points I lost.

Aelita was attacking from a few dark Insekts, and Yumi was busy flying on a Xana controlled manta, so I was left with a group of dark Kankrelats and a dark creeper.

Jeremie: Well, I guess that the AI isn't trying all that hard, but oh well, no big deal. Scatter Shot!

I drew back an orange arrow and let it fly forward, and in mid-air it split into multiple arrows, attacking and destroying all the dark Kankrelats, but the dark creeper dodged it by closing it's mouth and deflecting one of my arrows at me.

Jeremie: Guard!

I blocked my arrow with a see-through green sheild and got ready to attack.

Jeremie: Artemis Strike!

I charged up a sliver arrow with and let it fly, peircing the dark creeper and flying back to me, and just as the arrow came back to me, it exploded, leaving it's tail behind.

Jeremie: Well, they know how to guard pretty well, but not as much as before.

Schyphozoa/Xana: Well, it looks like we got all of them. Let's head to the tower, anybody wanna lift?

The Schyphozoa wrapped me with it's tentacles and lifted me on it's head, and flying off to the tower, leaving the girls to catch up to me and Xana.

Yumi: Well, nice to see that he doesn't mind if we fall behind, but thanks for taking Jeremie for us. Xana sure is being nice to Jeremie, wonder if they have something going on.

Aelita: Well, Jeremie was the one who turned on the supercomputer and awakened him, so I guess he has some admiration towards him, but maybe Xana has fallen for our Jeremie. Well, I don't see why we have to follow him to the tower when were so far behind. Let's head back.

Yumi: Ok, then maybe once Xana is virtualized, we can head back to your room and finish what we started this morning. What about you Aelita, wanna go for round 2?

Aelita blushes, smiles, and turns her head slightly to the left.

Aelita: Yeah, of course.

They go find the nearest monster to bring them back to earth.

Yumi: Hey, Tarantula! Shoot us back to earth, will yah?

It did a sort of bow, and shot them both with a laser, devirtalizing the two girls. We got out of the scanner, exuasted from the trip back.

Yumi: Let's get Ulrich to prepare that Transfer thing with Xana.

Aelita: Sure, let's go.

They walk to elevator, and as Yumi pressed the button to go to the supercalculator room, Aelita spun her around and planted a soft, air like kiss on her, and Yumi was surprised, but then she grinned and started kissing her back. And just then, the elevator doors opened...

*Flashback over*

Yumi: Now that we told our story, we came here to tell you that Jeremie went off with Xana to the tower. We wanted to make sure you weren't distracted, like you just were.

By now, the boys were dressed and Odd was lying upside-down listening, while Ulrich was trying to get a hold of Jeremie and Xana at the tower.

Odd: Hey, can I help that he is so attractive? And kissing Yumi in the elevator, very brave of you princess.

Aelita blushed at this comment, and turned away in embarasment.

Ulrich: Speaking of you two, won't Jeremie be, I don't know, surprised to find that miss einstein is with Yumi?

Yumi: Nah, Jeremie already knows about us, and besides, we think he has found a replacment.

The girls smile at each other, and the boys can only stare and wonder what they meant, but just shrugged it off.

*Meanwhile on Lyoko*

On the ride to the tower, we talked a little to pass the time.

Jeremie: So Xana, why did you wanna leave the real world so badly?

Schyphozoa/Xana: . . . Well, it's kinda complicated, you probably wouldn't even want to listen to me, but I can show you instead.

Jeremie: But how?

Schyphozoa/Xana: I'll show you, just stand still and relax.

So I Jumped off of him,(landing on my ass again), and sat still as he told me to. The Schyphozoa then wrapped me with it's tentacles and lifted me up, but instead of stealing memories, it flowed a green-like fluid at me.

And then I saw it.

*Flashback again!*

(Xana's POV)

There I was, sitting on a tree with a curve in the trunk of it, entwining with another curved tree, making a small lope-like hole, with enough room to sit on it like a bench. I had come to making this my little sitting spot, avoiding all the kids in a nice, shady little spot in which I did my little things, such as drawing or writing in my special journal. But sadly. I was still bothered by the students who wanted to take advantage of my superior intellect.

Boy 1: Look, it's mister brainiac! Hey if your so smart, then you won't mind if I give you all our homework to do.

Boy 2: It's not like your good for anything else besides being a total nerd.

Boy 1: Yeah, and another thing, if you tell anybody that your doing our homework, I'll make sure that your in the hospital in less than an hour.

Girl: And if I get a bad grade because you didn't finish on time, then being in that hospital will look like heaven compaired to what I'll do to you.

All Three kids: See ya later loser!

I just sat on that tree in the courtyard with a sad expression on my face, holding the several papers that they gave to me, not even bothering to look at them, knowing that I could finish them without even trying. Then I felt a hand grab my shoulder, I tensed,  
>expecting another daily beating by a kid that wanted to humiliate me in front of the whole school.<p>

Kid: Hey, relax, it's only me Xana.

As I heard that voice, I immediatety relaxed, knowing that it was only my best and only friend in the whole school, the only one who didn't talk to me to try to get me to do his homework or mug me for my money.

Xana: Don't scare me like that Zane. You know I scare easily.

Jeremie Thinking: Hey, this guy looks familiar . . ., wait, is that my father's missing brother, Zane Belpois?

Xana Thinking: Well, when I first saw you, I thought that you looked alot like Zane. So I gave you a costume that Zane had made for my drawing book. But when I found out who you were, I thought that it would be fine if you were wearing it, since that you were related to him.

Zane: Come on, don't tell me that your going to do their work for them, are you?

Xana: But what else can I do, they just gonna pick on me or beat me up for not doing it, and the teachers won't believe me or you that they are forcing me to do it for them, so what can I do?

Zane: I'll tell you what you can do, just don't do it, and don't think I will let them beat you up. You are my boyfriend after all, and I can't have a broken boyfriend, now can I?

He grabbed my waist and pulled me close, kissing me softly on the lips, causing me to startle and gasp, letting him slip his tongue into my mouth. We had been dating for months now, but this was the first time he kissed me in public. The students around the courtyard were all staring at us, but I was so happy because of being with him at this moment that I didn't even notice at the time.

Xana Thinking: Now that I have shown you that, the next memory is all the more saddening.

The next memory takes place several months later, I was in my dorm room, reading over my daily journal inputs, and in it I found a note in my journal.

*Dear Xana, please meet me in my room, I have a surprise for you. From Zane.*

So I went to his room, and when got in there, it was a horrifying site. Zane was there, but he was lying in a pool of blood with a dagger stuck in his chest and a note on his stomach.

Note: Well, it was a surprise all right. Now that he is gone, if you don't do what we say from now on, we'll make sure this happens to eveyone you love. Oh wait, now you don't have anyone to love, now do you? HAHAHA! Watch your back, cause your next!

By now I was crying my eyes out, knowing that without Zane, I was not only alone, but I was vulnerable to an attack from the kids. And without Zane, I was sure to be killed by them too...

*The next day*

I had brought Zane's body out to the woods, near the largest tree I could find and buried him myself. On his grave marker I put, 'Zane, a man whose death shall never be forgotten, may he rest in peace.' I left by his grave my diary and drawing book, put in a box and tied with some string to keep them safe till I may join him as well. After giving my prayers to his grave, I grabbed the food that I could get from the cafeteria and all my saved up money, and headed out into the woods, trying to find a place to stay for the night. I looked back to the grave and smiled, wiped away a tear, and moved along the forest path

*Flashback over*

(Jeremie's POV)

I was set back down and by now he had carried me back to the tower, but I hadn't even known. I was to sadden to notice.

Jeremie: I had no idea what you had gone through, it must be so horrible to see such a site.

Xana: It was, but I know that Zane wouldn't want me to be sad forever, and would want me to move on with my life and not to dwell in the past. I had blamed myself for Zane's death, but there was nothing I could do to stop him from getting killed, even if I was there, they would just have killed me too. But after all these years, I think I was stupid to run from my problems, I should have stood up for myself more often instead of running to Zane, but I was too scared to try to be the tough one, and for that he suffered.

Jeremie: I'm sure that Zane was happy to die for you. You shouldn't beat youself up for something that happened so long ago, like you said it wasn't your fault, there wasn't anything you could do at the time.

Xana: Funny, you sound just like Zane when you talk. No wonder your related to him, you talk, act, even think and look like him.

Jeremie: Was he as smart as you?

Xana: No, but he was pretty smart, which is one of the reasons that I fell in love with him in the first place.

Jeremie: We should try to contact Ulrich and the others, their probably ready for the transfer.

Xana: Ok, I'll have to reveal myself in order to be transferred to the real world.

The Schyphozoa started to split down the middle, and like an egg, cracked open to reveal a boy in a black suit, pulsing with a red vein-like design, and in the middle was the eye of Xana, but unlike the black suit, it was white, making it stand out from the rest of the suit.

Jeremie: Wow...

Xana: You like? I made it from my first sketch that I had ever made. I think it's very becoming to me.

Jeremie: It looks wonderful.

Xana: Thank you Jeremie.

*Incoming call! Incoming call!*

Ulrich: Jeremie, are you at the tower yet?

Jeremie: Yeah, send in the Transport Orb.

Ulrich: Actually, were gonna let Aelita take over.

Xana: Thats fine, but we should hurry, now that I am outside the Schyphozoa, I'm as vulnerable as Aelita to his attacks.

Aelita: Ok, Password SCIPIO!

Down came the Transport Orb, taking us to the heart of sector five. In there was a lone tower, but this one was different. It was glowing green, which meant it was active and ready to take us back to earth. But surrounding it were a dozen Schyphozoa, but these ones were more friendly and acted with free will, and around them were all the other monsters, such as the Kankrelats, Flying Mantas,  
>and even the Tarantula's.<p>

Xana: This was my base of operations for a while, and here is all of my creations, to keep me company while I work.

Jeremie: Wow, their so friendly.

Xana: I know, their my pride work, socially interactive programs. They act just like we do, they interact, talk to one another, and even help each other to solve simple problems. They're my pride and joy.

Jeremie: Wow, not even Franz Hopper could make something this advanced! You're amazing Xana!

Xana: Heh, thanks! But it's not all that impressive, if I can get more data, I can make them more durable, more intelligent, and more human like than ever. And I want your help Jeremie.

Jeremie: M-me? But i'm sure Aelita would be even more helpful, what could I even help do?

Xana: Sure Aelita could help me, but I would ask for your help instead of her's any day, cause you are the smartest and most brave person I could think of to help me with me research.

He got down on one knee and took my hand, causing me to blush a little.

Xana: Jeremie Belpois, would you please do me the honer of being my partner in my research?

Jeremie: Xana...

Odd: Um, hate to ruin the romantic moment, but maybe we should get you two back to earth first before we start talking about research and partners. Plus once we get him out of the supercomputer, we can get rid of the AI for good.

Xana: Your right Odd, but before that, I need to bring in my creations, then I can send them to the supercalculator.

Xana gets up and goes over to a screen made of teal colored data, pressing the screen, stringing together patterns of code and data, but I wasn't looking at the screen, I was looking at him. My heart skipped a beat, my breathing(or lack thereof), and I just kept blushing thinking of how he asked me to help him, was he just trying to be formal, or did he really try to romance me? And then I asked myself, do I have a crush?

Xana: Ok done, so you ready to go Jeremie?

Jeremie: Uh, sure I guess.

Xana: Ok, but before we do, there is one last thing I need to do before we go. Stand back.

Xana got on his knees and started singing like Aelita does, but his voice was deeper and more husky. The tower stated to rise up, revealing the enterance to a control panel. He went over to it and pressed his hand against it and entered a code.

Code X.A.N.A. Base self-destruction set for two minutes, evacutaion is advised.

Xana: Ok, now that all my data is in the supercalculator, I need to make sure that no one finds this information, espessially that pesky AI. Now let's get out of here.

Jeremie: Ok, lets go.

Xana goes over to the tower and phases through the walls of it. I walk over, but I walk into it and just bounce off.

Jeremie: Xana, I can't get through the tower.

Xana comes back out and groaned.

Xana: I forgot that I made this tower unaccessable to all but me, incase I have an "unexpacted visitor" drop by. If you hold onto me while I go through the tower, it should allow you to go with me.

He held out my hand, and I took it into mine. My face started to feel like it was it was on fire. He walked into the tower and pulled me with him, and we went into the tower. Around us were screen after screen of data floating around us. We started to float up into the upper section of the tower.

Jeremie: Ok Aelita, now here is what you have to do...

*Xana Pov*

I wasn't even listening at this point, I was just staring at his cute features, like his soft face, his gentle hands, and that super adorable way he talks. His friends must be lucky to see him every day. Oh I can't wait to see him in the real world for the first time!

Jeremie: ...and then press the enter key and that should start the process of returning us to earth, got all that Aelita?

Aelita: Yes Jeremie, but I can't start it while your in the tower with him, I'll have to bring you back first. Well be down there in a minute Jeremie.

*Jeremie's Pov again*

Jeremie: Well, I guess I'll see you on the other side then Xana.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him.

Jeremie: X-Xana?

Xana: Shh, you talk to much.

He planted his lips on mine, and I think my heart skipped a few beats. It wasn't a big, romantic kiss, or a casual everyday kiss, but it was really something else. He pulled away from me and if I could breath on lyoko, I would be breathing pretty raggedly.

Jeremie: Wow, just wow.

Xana: See you on Earth, Jeremie.

I was virtualized, and I appeared in the scanner room, and boy was I exausted, both from that kiss and that trip back.

Ulrich: Come on Einstein, time to get up.

Yumi: Hey Odd, don't get up and help him, let us help him.

Odd: Heh, sorry.

They help me up and as I get my balance I notice that Aelita is coming out of the elevator.

Aelita: The transfer was a success, Xana should be in the middle scanner in a few seconds.

The scanner closed and then opened, with a bunch of steam and smoke coming out of it, revealing a boy in black jeans, a black sweater, black boots and a two bright white earring. His hair was still black, and if I didn't already know, I would say he was a male Yumi.

Odd: Wow, he looks just like you, Yumi. Too bad your taken by princess over here.

He started to open his eyes and he looked right at us.

Jeremie: Welcome to earth Xana, how do you feel?

Xana reached over and held out his hand and had me pull him up a bit, but then he pulled him down and planted a soft, air-like kiss onto me. When he pulled back he said three simple words that meant so much more then three.

Xana: I'm in heaven.

-The End-

AN: Wow that took way longer than I planned, but it was worth it, but my lord was it long. I like how the first chapter was so short and this one is like a mile long. I hope you liked it, the next chapter may be coming in a week or two, three at the latest. So please review and tell me how you thought it was. I thought I sucked, but I think that every story I make is crap, so I need your input see if it bombed or not. Also I think I may have to drop the AshxBarry story for now, but when I'm done with this one, it'll be the next one.

Ciao! 


	3. New Love & Old Grudges

Yumi Aelita Jeremie Einstein Odd Ulrich Zane Belpois Mr. Delmas Sissy

Code Lyoko: Project X.A.N.A.

Oh yeah, I'm going for part 3! This is gonna take a while to read, so go get something to snack on and something to drink or something along those lines, cause if your like me and have to finish to once you start reading, then your gonna be here for a while.  
>Ok so you know the drill, don't like yaoi couples or yuri couples, then don't read it! Enjoy!<p>

Chapter 3: Your New Roommate

After Xana was brought to the real world, they once again tried to turn off the supercomputer, but like last time, when traveling to earth, that AI put a bug in the code of Xana, but they already know how to save him with what they know about that bug and with a 6th member to the team, they now have a fighting chance to save both Xana and, possibly, the whole world too. But in the mean time, let's see how our heros are doing

*In the office of Mr. Delmas's office*

Mr. Delmas: Well, Mr. and Mrs. Belpois have highly recommended you, and your records have been sent over to us and we were very pleased with what we've seen. You'll fit right in Mr., um, oh dear. You must forgive me, what was your name again?

Xana: My name is Xana, Xana Belpois, and thank you for letting me stay at this school at such an unxepected time. I hope I won't be an inconvenince to you.

Mr. Delmas: Well Xana, I want to say you won't, but I don't think that we have any vacent dorms at this moment, so where you are sleeping is, at the moment, a big mystery.

Xana Thinking: Oh really? Well, that makes this much easier.

Xana: Well, I could stay with my relative Jeremie in his dorm room.

Mr. Delmas: Perfect! Oh, but there is one problem, that dorm has only one bed, and like we said, we weren't prepared to have a new student, so we have no spare beds at the moment, and that dorm is to small for another bed. You don't mind sharing a bed do you?

Xana: Of course not, he is family after all, and now you don't have to get another blanket or pillow. And besides, Jeremie won't mind at all.

Mr. Delmas: Well then, I'll have Jim show you to his room, and then to the rest of the school.

*In Jeremie's dorm room*

Jeremie: Are you sure you don't mind sleeping in my room? You arn't getting any sleep if you room with me, I'm up alot and I almost never sleep. And why do you wanna sleep in my bed anyway? You didn't get a blanket or a pillow for yourself, but you told me you hate being cold.

Xana: Well, I just thought we could share one, it is a small bed anyway, and you don't mind sharing a blanket with me do you?

Xana moved over to him and held his waist to his, gently running his hands through his hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. He tryed to motion him to step back, but refused to so he backed up himself.

Jeremie: Don't think that your gonna do anything with me in that bed. We're sharing a blanket, but nothing more than sleeping in the same bed. Besides don't you think that I'm that easy, if you want a relationship with me, then your gonna treat me with the respect that I treat you with, and that starts with the bed. If you wann kiss me, thats fine, but don't pull me into it, what if somebody walked in?

Xana: Of course Jeremie, forgive me. It's been so long since I had someone to be with, that I guess I forgot to treat others with respect.

Xana goes over and sits down on the bed, staring off into space, looking glum, sniffing a little. He feels little guilty and tries tof touch his shoulder but he pulls away and sheds a tear.

Xana Thinking: Like putty in my hands. Who knew that I could make myself cry at will? I do love you Jeremie, but you make it too easy to trick you. *Smiles on the inside*

Jeremie Thinking: Oh man, I didn't mean to make him cry. Poor guy, maybe I should't have been so quick to judge, I should apologize to him.

Jeremie: Xana, are you ok, I didn't mean to yell at you, I should have respected your feelings too. Can you forgive me as well?

Xana Thinking: Well, I could, but I just gotta milk it a little bit more. Maybe he'll give me a kiss to make me feel better.

Xana: Of coarse, but I feel so bad for trying to take advantage of you, I don't think I could forgive myself.

Jeremie Thinking: Damnit, I made things worse. Well, I guess I have no choice but to give him a little action. You owe me later Xana.

He goes over and lock the door. Xana hears this and waits for his kiss, but gets spun around and given a hug instead.

Xana Thinking: Well, it's not a kiss, but it'll do.

He hugs back, Jeremy feels Xana bite and suck on his neck, leaving a mark to show his love for him. He gets on his knees infront of Xana and pushed him down on his back.

Xana: Jeremie?

AN: *Warning! The next scene involves some minor BoyxBoy action, so this is your warning to scroll past it all or to stop reading, cause it is not my fault if you read this and disaprove of my writing. To everybody else, enjoy!*

Jeremie pulls at the zipper of Xana's pants, revealing his semi-hard length, making a nice tent in his underwear. He started to gently rub his manhood, and then pulled down the rest of Xana's pants. He stared at the 7 to 8 inch manhood infront of his face, throbing in midair. He stared to blush, and advanced towards it.

He started to rub it a little, massaging his own hardness, and then started to lick the head gently, licking up and down the length, and then started to put the head into his mouth. He gently sucked on it, swirling his tounge around it, earning a small moan from the older teen.

Jeremie: Are you ok Xana?

Xana: I'm fine, but you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to.

Jeremie: I know, but I want to. And besides, I'm just putty in your hands, arn't I?

Xana: What the? How the? Who the? How did you know?

Jeremie: I don't know, I heard you thinking to yourself, but I'm not sure how, maybe it has something to do with the materialization program having a bug in it from you kissing me before we brought back you to earth, or maybe I misscalcu-umph!

Xana cut him off mid-sentence by crashing his lips onto the younger blonde's. This caused him to gasp, allowing the older teen to slip his tongue into his mouth, and with the oppertunity explored every inch of the blonde's mouth. Jeremie ran his hands through the older teen's raven hair. After the somewhat-brief kiss, Jeremie continued his previous action of sucking on his new boyfriend's hardness.

Xana: Oh Jeremie, your so great at this.

Jeremie smiled at this comment, and started to take a bit more into his mouth, and soon he had the whole thing in his mouth. He started to go up and down the shaft while sucking and rolling the head in his mouth with his tongue. He heard Xana moan again, a little louder than before.

Xana: Jeremie, I think I'm close to cumming, do you wanna stop?

Jeremie seemed to ignore his statment and started to suck as fast as he could without gagging on the close-to-climaxing hardness, and he even started to rub his own manhood, which by now was standing proud in his pants, making a little tent and started to release some pre-cum, making a little bit show through his pants. Xana could feel his climax coming and started to breath a little raggedly.

Xana: J-jeremie, I'm g-gonna cum!

Xana released his seed into the younger teen's mouth, and try as he might, Jeremie couldn't hold it all in his mouth and a bit dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin.

Jeremie got up onto the bed and layed down next to him, panting with him as he tried to regain his breath, and he hung his head by his lovers head. They looked at each other and they laughed at each others faces, making breathing no longer an option at that point.

Xana Thinking: I love you Jeremie.

Jeremie Thinking: I love you too.

Xana: Hey, I heard you thinking too. This is a little weird, but it's kinda fun.

Jeremie: *snicker* Your such a freak.

Xana put his arms around Jeremie's neck and licked his check, then sucked on his neck, gently nipping at the soft flesh, leaving a small bruise for every one to know he was Xana property now.

Jeremie: Ah, X-xana, that'll leave a bruise!

Xana: Just to let people know that your my boyfriend now, and nobody's gonna have your ass but mine.

Jeremie: X-Xana! I thought I told you to stop treating me like you own me.

Xana: Hehehe, sorry, just teasing. But you do know that I will have to make you give me an 'apology' again in the near future, right?

Jeremie: S-shut up, Xana!

Jeremie threw a pillow at Xana's face and Xana replied by pulling his lower eye lid down and sticking his tounge out. They looked at each other and laughed at their faces.

Xana: Hey, why don't you show me to the rest of the school, it's almost lunch so we better get moving.

Jeremie: Ok, where do you wanna go to first?

Xana: I don't know, I havn't been here in forever, so why don't you lead me around for a bit.

Jeremie: Fine, let's go see to the courtyard and walk around. It's fall, and the leaves are turning colors, so it looks really pretty this time of year.

Xana: That sounds lovley. Let's go.

They left the room, after cleaning up their little mess, and he showed him around the school. They went to the cafetieria and Jeremie showed him the group table. After that they went to the track field and then the gym. And finally they went over to the courtyard and went by the trees. The leaves were falling ever so gently off their branches, they almost looked like colored snow. It was breath-  
>taking sight. Xana slipped his hand into Jeremie's and gripped his hand ever so lovingly.<p>

Jeremie: You know, that A.I. is gonna do everything in it's power to stop us. Including killing us, so if you don't want to, you can stay here at the school

Xana: I know, but right now, all I care about is you.

Xana pulled him close to him and wrapped him in his arms, and stared right into his eyes.

Jeremie: X-xana...

Xana: Shh, you still talk too much.

Xana pulled Jeremie into him, crashing their lips together. His face turned a bright shade of pink, Jeremie couldn't tell how long it lasted or who saw them, but he didn't care, he could just drop dead with joy. Xana ran his hands through his uke's hair, feeling his soft, blonde hair. When they finally pulled apart, it looked like they weren't the only ones there, they had some guests watching them.

AN:(This is going to suck ass, cause I hate writing sissy's dialoge, but it must be done for the sake of plot development. :( *sigh*)

Sissy: Well, what have we here? Jeremy and the new kid, making out in the middle of the courtyard, where somebody like me could just come along and see you?

Jeremie: S-sissy, what are you doing here?! S-shouldn't you be in your room?

Sissy: Well I could be, but then I would have missed the show.

Xana: ...

Jeremie: Xana? Is something wrong?

Sissy: Looks like someone forgot how to talk, why don't you say something Mr. "Xana", or are you to stupid to even speak at all? You must be brain dead if you think that this loser is worth dating.

Xana: Heh, you even sound as annoying as her...

Sissy: Excuse me?

Xana: Oh, nothing.

Sissy: Why don't you speak up, you loser, Yumi look-alike?

Xana looked quite pissed, and probably looked like he was gonna kick her ass, but luckily the gang saw them and headed towords the courtyard.

Sissy: Well well well, if it isn't the fag's friends. Shouldn't you be somewhere where you don't make yourselfs look like a fashion disaster?

Odd in his playful nature was hanging upside-down from the tree, dangling from his feet with his happy-go lucky smile plastered on his face. But he looked a little pissed-off from sissy's comment, and Odd doesn't get mad very easily.

Odd: Hey, if isn't miss uptight and brainless. Shouldn't you be somewhere where your usefull, like in a medical journal with question mark next to you?

They all laughed and sissy just stormed off, too angry to make a witty come-back.

Yumi: You guys ok?

Jeremie: Yeah, we're fine. Um, you ok Xana?

Xana: Yeah, I just gotta...go somewhere real quick.

Jeremie: But I thought you wanted to walk with me for awhile.

Xana: I know, but there is something I need to check up on real quick. Be back soon, bye guys.  
>And with that, Xana ran off somewhere, but what he didn't know was the muffled cries of the saddend teen behind him.<p>

Ulrich: You ok Jeremie?

Jeremie: Did I say something wrong...?

Jeremie started to cry a little, and ran past his friends so they wouldn't see him like this.

Aelita: Jeremie! Wait!

But he was already running back to his room, and they knew he would lock them out for a while untill he stopped crying.

Odd: Come on! We gotta find Xana before Jeremie locks himself in his room forever.

Ulrich: Maybe we should just let Xana go and talk to Jeremie on his own.

Aelita: Perhaps your right Ulrich, I don't wanna make anything worse for them.

Yumi: But we gotta at least make sure Xana isn't about to do something stupid.

They all looked at Yumi and nodded in aggrement. They needed to find him before something bad happened. They all went towords where he went off to. But they couldn't escape the errie feeling in the air.

Would our heros find Xana? What would they find when they did? What was Xana going to look for? Would I ever get the next chapter finished? Find out next time, when I get the balls to make chapter 4!

-The End-

Hells Yeah! Finaly done with this chapter, hope you all like it, but I kinda hated the ending. :( Anywho, it's a little shorter then I wanted, but it will have to do for now. Love you all so fricking much, your all so awsome, and I wish you all the baby otters in the world! Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time!

Caio 


End file.
